


When Dating Deadpool

by Glaire_Cordon, i_am_greg_lestrade



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel/DC - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaire_Cordon/pseuds/Glaire_Cordon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_greg_lestrade/pseuds/i_am_greg_lestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mystrade AU. Greg is Wade and Mycroft is Peter. Greg is also only 3-5 years older than Mycroft in this and he is also American. This is not part of mine and my Twin's RP series, this is us writing chapters separately.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Mycroft

**Author's Note:**

> Mystrade AU. Greg is Wade and Mycroft is Peter. Greg is also only 3-5 years older than Mycroft in this and he is also American. This is not part of mine and my Twin's RP series, this is us writing chapters separately.

Once Mycroft was aware he was dating Deadpool, he accepted that his life got a bit more complicated. It wasn’t easy being with someone who could literally die and come back to life. It was scary the first time Gregory came home after that, the merc discovering Mycroft’s left-hook first hand. After that, Mycroft was there whenever Gregory came home, even after a death. He would cup Gregory’s cheek and kiss him, always saying something along the lines of “I’m glad you’re home, dinner’s in the oven, go shower.”

 

It wasn’t always peaceful, but they made it work. Usually. There were a couple of times Gregory broke up with him in the interest of keeping him safe, but eventually realized he needed Mycroft just as much as the ginger needed him.

 

 

Sometimes they would fight, earth shattering fights. Days of not talking to one another, before coming back and having just as earth-shattering sex. Gregory had been fascinated the first time they fell into bed together at discovering Mycroft’s tattoos, wings going across his shoulder blades and around the Latin just above his waistline. It turned into Gregory almost teasing Mycroft into ecstasy, before the ginger coming so hard he saw stars.

 

 

Gregory was often gone for work, for the jobs he was given. Mycroft was a budding politician, staying home and honing his skills. The ginger was also refreshing his fencing skills, getting back to his old speed and skill. Mycroft also took to carrying his throwing knives on him again, something he hadn’t done since he and Gregory met.

 

About eight months into their relationship, Gregory was given a job that not only took him out of country and a few weeks. “Do you have to go?” He asked as the Merc with a Mouth was packing. They didn’t need the money, but he knew Gregory like earning his half. “It’s only three weeks love. I know it’s the longest time we’ve been apart but it’ll be okay.” The brown-haired American came over and kissed him softly. “I’ll be back soon alright?” Mycroft nodded, but he was still uneasy.

 

 

It was during this time that Mycroft was bitten by a spider while visiting a science lab.

 

It was the 18th day they had been apart, and Mycroft was coming home after a long day of mock debates. When he entered the apartment, the hair on the back of his neck stood up. The light came on and the door slammed shut behind him. “Hello little politician,” said a soft voice in his ear. Mycroft threw a knife before he was wrapped in black webs. He was forced to his knees in front of the apparently leader of the group that broke into the flat. The man tilted his chin up, a cruel smile on his face. He struggled for a second before realizing he couldn’t get out of the webbing. “Let’s see how Deadpool feels when he finds his beloved Englishman is missing.”


	2. Wade

"Myc?" Greg called as he got home from that long mission. Mycroft had said he would pick him up at the airport, but Greg's flight had come in a lot earlier than he thought and he just figured he could surprise his boyfriend by coming home early. Though, he was the one surprised (and alarmed) by the state of their apartment. Ransacked. Black... webs... were everywhere, making everything look dark and dismal. But, what really caused the panic in Greg's chest, was the bloody lettering on the wall where their television  used to hang.

 

_"Come and find him. He won't last long now. ~Venom"_

Gripping the back of the sofa, Greg fought to control the fear and rage from completely ruling his mind. One part of him wanted to break down, to panic, to curl up and cry. Another part wanted to tear all of New York apart in search of his boyfriend, to cut down anyone in his way.

 

He pulled out his phone and called Mycroft's cell. It was picked up on the first ring and a voice that wasn't Mycroft's came through the receiver.

 

"So your name is Gregory?" the voice hissed.

 

"It's Wade, fuckface," Greg spat, one of his many aliases. "You know, Merc with a Mouth, Deadpool, the guy whose gun is going to be jammed up your ass if you don't tell me where the fuck my boyfriend is!"

 

There was a crackling, laughter of a gurgling kind. "Oh, Deadpool. You want him? You're going to have to sacrifice yourself... or..." There was a scream and more of the gurgling laugh. "There's only so much a man can take before he breaks..."

 

Greg was seeing red, his hands shaking with anger. "I will fucking kill you. I will kill you!" He ended the call by throwing his phone through the window, the glass shattering. He heard car tires screech and metal crunching but he didn't care. He pulled on his suit and grabbed his magic satchel and twin katanas. He holstered his two handguns and leaped out the window, landing easily and started running, climbing back up and using the roof tops.

 

He was going to need help.

 

 


	3. Mycroft- Pain and Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to violence, just another warning for y'all. 
> 
> Also, two chapters in less than 12 hours!?  
> Well. We like to write. So :)

Pain.

 

Cold.

 

Blood.

 

Tears.

        _“Careful, we want him hurt, not dead! Save that for when Deadpool gets here!”_

Help.

 

Gregory…

_“He’s not coming, Gregory isn’t coming, Deadpool isn’t coming~”_

 

Why do they laugh…

 

Why do they sing like that….

 

Was that his blood?

 

Could he survive losing that much blood?

 

Crying.

 

Screams.

      _“Listen to the little bird scream! Scream for me again! Scream for me!”_

Pain.

 

Gregory….

        _“He’s fading boss, I don’t think he will live long enough.”_

_“Oh he will. The want to see Deadpool again will keep him alive.”_

Dark….

  
  
  
  


Quiet…

  
  
  
  
  
  


Silence.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Mycroft finally came to, he was semi-healed. _How….?_ He decided not to question it. He was confused, but he didn’t say anything. He heard his mobile go off somewhere in the room. Gregory’s ringtone. The Brit’s eyes widened. _No!_ Someone came over and kicked him in his already cracked ribs, a scream coming out of his mouth. He couldn’t hear the conversation, his focus on staying small and staying alive.

 

“The Merc with a Mouth is coming here. Prepare the hostage.” Mycroft was roughly pulled to his feet, bound in black once again, a gag shoved into his mouth. He was bloody, so they cleaned him a bit, but the pain was still there.   
  
“Hide him. Don’t bring him out until we have Deadpool.”

  
  
  



	4. Deadpool

When Greg crashed through the window of the Avengers Tower, the look he got from Tony could have probably killed him if he could die. "Wade, I swear to God if you keep breaking my things-" he started but Greg just shook his head.

"Not the time for witty banter, Tony," he said with surprising calm. "My boyfriend has been kidnapped and I need a favour."

Tony's eyebrows shot up. "Mycroft is in trouble?" He huffed a sigh, staring at Greg. "What can I do?" Tony opened Jarvis' interface and waited.

"I need you to track this," Greg said, handing Tony a paper with a sixteen digit code on it. "It's the necklace I gave him when we first started dating. It... has a tracker that I'm pretty sure is still working."

Tony tapped in the code and ran it through Jarvis' satellite tracking system, the signal bouncing all over the globe. Finally it settled on a high-rise in the city, pinging out the heartbeat of the wearer. The rate was a steady 76 beats me minute. With a nod, Greg made for the open (well, shattered) window.

"Need any backup?" Tony asked. He didn't usually offer to help the merc, but... he liked Mycroft and felt that, in the years that he'd known Greg, the boy had been the best thing to ever happen to the merc.

Looking at Tony through his mask, Greg smiled softly. "Not for this. Piece of cake." He pointed at Tony, clicked his tongue, and fell backwards from the window. He found handholds on the way down so he didn't have to waste time waiting for his shattered femurs to mend.

He traversed the city, headed to the address he had memorized. Once there, all hell broke lose and his name was Deadpool.

"What's up, motherfuckers?" he shouted as he came blasting in the front doors, thanks to the c4 he just so HAPPENED to have on his person. He whipped out a katana with his left hand and pulled his handgun out with his right. "You have something of miiiinnneeee~" he sang, blasting some guy in the face. He spun and ran another one through, his masked face coming even with the terrified one of the man. "Say hello to Lady Death for me? I send my love." He then planted his boot in the man's chest and kicked him back.

This continued for 23 floors, the killing. Until... he lost his head. Literally.

Having fourteen men swarm you at once SOUNDS bad. But then you have this one dude waving a fucking ax and then there are flying limbs and Greg SWORE he heard the sound of a cry for help just before he and his head parted ways. His body hit the floor and was immediately tied with his hands behind his back. He struggled, his cranium rocking back and forth as he did. He was picked up, both parts of him, and carried out. "Hey, fuckface, how about you let me go and we fight like real men, huh?" Greg yaked at his captor. The stony faced troll of a man just stayed silent through Greg's verbal assault.

Finally, they were on the roof, the wind blowing something fierce. His body was brought to his knees and the man slammed his head back on his shoulders, the skin and bone and muscle all mending swiftly. "THANK YOU," Greg said sarcastically, glaring at the man.

Suddenly he saw the doors open and this grotesque humanoid figure come out, followed by two men with a limp figure held between them, his arms bound in black webbing. His mouth was covered likewise, the black covering the bottom half of his face, under his nose.

It was Mycroft.

Greg watched as they roughly set the beaten and defeated form in front of him, about 20ft away. The man on Mycroft's right tangled his hand in the hair on the top of Mycroft's head and yanked back, making the boy gasp in pain. His eyes opened and he gasped again, eyes going wide and brimming with tears. He saw Greg, DEADPOOL, restrained. On his knees. He began to thrash against his bindings, but yelped again in pain as his broken ribs popped again. He whimpered and stared at his boyfriend.

Greg turned his eyes to the black creature. "Fucking let him go," he snarled, his sarcastic tone gone and replaced with that of a deadly monster. "Let him go or I will slaughter you."

The gurgling started, coming from the creature, its maw opening and a lashing blood-red tongue lolling out. "You think I will listen to you? Filthy, vile human scum," it hissed, stepping over to Mycroft. "I have you now, Deadpool. Do you think this piece of filth is useful any longer?"

It picked Mycroft up by his collar and stepped to the edge of the roof. "Say goodbye to your mate, Deadpool," it said, it's maw opening again in a wicked grin. "Listen to his screams as he plummets to his death." And with that, he tore off the covering over Mycroft's mouth and threw him off.

Mycroft let out a blood-curdling scream as Greg let out an anguished, "NOOO!!"

  
He heard the scream until the wind drowned it out and the sick laughter of the creature took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWAHAHAHAHAHA. You'll have to wait until I get home from work lovelies to see what happens~~~


	5. Spider-Mycroft

Mycroft felt the ground no longer exist under his feet, a scream coming from his throat as he heard Gregory scream. Down, down, down he plummeted. This is how I die? Helpless, a damn damsel in distress? He started fighting it again. Suddenly he broke out of the webbing. Oh...well… He was still falling, the ground coming closer. In desperation, he threw out a hand, for some reason making the sign for I love you. A piece of white webbing shot from his wrist, catching the ledge of a window. His scream was cut off, as he slammed into the wall.

Mycroft took a second to collect himself. Come on Parker. Get up. Figure out what this is. The Brit reached up and gathered himself on the ledge and jumped up to the next ledge. He was close to the fourth floor, and he kept jumping. Around floor twelve, he slipped.

He caught himself, sticking to the wall. What? He pulled a hand away, but didn’t see anything. He started climbing, moving like a spider. A spider…. Mycroft suddenly remembered that he had been bitten by a spider when his class went to the science labs. A spider that had been experimented on.

Shaking his head to clear it, Mycroft started silently scuddling up the wall. He could hear Gregory shouting and screaming things in various languages, Venom laughing. There was a problem with having a speedy healing ability. Gregory couldn’t die, so he would scream until he was horse. Mycroft slipped into the 24th floor and silently captured the men there. He webbed them to various poles, gagging them similar to how they had gagged him. He then crawled out, Mycroft heading up to the roof.   
  
“Uh, boss? There’s no body on the ground.”   
  
“What?” He heard the gurgling shout.   
  
“Hard to have a body, when the body saves itself.” He jumped onto the roof, and attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short!


End file.
